


Playtime

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, kinky mechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Prowl and Soundwave would like to try something a little different this round with their small lover.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingBloodCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingBloodCat/gifts).



> Gift fic for LaughingBloodCat. I feel bad bc I wrote this at least a month ago and kinda forgot about it. Wasn't quite able to do the full request and I apologize if Soundwave doesn't talk much as this is the first time I've written him and was a bit unsure of his character.
> 
> Also going to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors as I typed this on my phone and then brushed through it on the computer after.

“T-there!” Jazz shouted as Prowl thrust in just the right spot. He hummed in pleasure as his frame shook in an approaching overload.

Prowl growled as he pressed Jazz further into the berth and chuckled at the whine it elicited, “Here Love?” The Praxian teased as he rolled his hips slow so that his spike would rub that one spot over and over.

Jazz grit his denta at the cheeky tone and tightened his legs around the Praxian’s waist to pull him closer, “Smart aft.”

“You always said I should talk more,” Prowl shot back as he pulled out to thrust back in sharply.

“Prowl correct,” Soundwave remarked as he entered the room and sat in one of the comfortable chairs that they had placed in the room for such events.

“Sidin’ with Prowler now, Wave?” Jazz asked with feigned hurt which abruptly broke out into a moan as Prowl hit that spot again.

“Prowl speaks truth,” The blue mech answered back in a tone that sounded flat but Jazz knew was teasing.

“Fine, if ya two wanna double team meh.” Jazz smirked as he used his legs to twist Prowl’s torso around so the Praxian was now sprawled on his back.

Prowl’s wings tucked down against his back when he felt Jazz initiate the maneuver. He would never turn down a lap full of the mech.

Jazz glanced over at Soundwave with a wink of his visor and slowly lifted his hips up the black and white spike before he slid back down.

Prowl groaned as he grabbed Jazz’s hips to control his motions while Soundwave’s visor remained locked on where the two where connected.

Lubricant ran down the length of Prowl’s spike until it dripped onto the berth between his legs.

Jazz panted as Prowl quickened his pace, bouncing Jazz from the strength of his thrusts.

Prowl groaned as he hilted his length, puncturing Jazz’s gestation chamber and released into the smaller frame barely balancing above him.

Electricity raced over their frames as Prowls overload triggered Jazz’s and vice versa. Jazz’s visor was off as he wobbled slightly in place about ready to fall.

Jazz whimpered as he tilted back, his frame going limp from the overloads and liquid heat pulling inside. He startled as blue servos caught him and Soundwave was suddenly behind him.

Red visor met Prowl’s Amber optics as Soundwave lifted the Polyhexian off of the Praxian’s length before he handed the mech back off to him.

Prowl laid the smaller down at his side while Soundwave took Jazz’s opposite side and began to clean him up. Prowl rested his helm in his palm as he watched Soundwave work.

Optics flickered over Jazz’s softly lit visor and the way Jazz would shift his frame for the blue mech to clean properly. Prowl smiled at the sight before he put a servo on Soundwave’s wrist before he could fully clean Jazz’s equipment.

“I think we should try out that new toy,” he commented offhandedly.

Soundwave’s visor brightened significantly at the suggestion before he glanced down to the still wet and stretched valve.

“Soundwave agrees,” he replied as he stood from the berth and moved to their drawer of toys that were only ever used with Prowl’s permission.

Jazz propped himself up to watch and gave Prowl a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like this,” Prowl answered the unasked question.

Jazz frowned, not caring for his response.

“It’s a surprise,” The Praxian replied with a chuckle and nip to a sensory horn.

Soundwave returned with what looked like an average false spike.

“Ah don’t know if that ones gonna do it after that last round,” Jazz commented with a smile as Soundwave inserted two digits into Jazz’s valve and twirled them around.

Jazz’s vents hitched from the touch to his over-sensitized equipment only to frown when the digits were removed.

Blue digits properly coated, Soundwave switched his attention to the toy in his other servo and began to coat it in Jazz and Prowl’s fluids before he brought it to Jazz’s entrance. 

Without preamble, he slid the toy in without any trouble as it was much smaller than the spike he’d just taken. The ridges on it still had Jazz whimpering from the initial slide in, however it didn’t move after that.

Jazz pursed his lips at the lack of movement and glanced to his mates, “...Please tell meh, that wasn’t it?” It only took him a few kliks to access the overbright red visor and amber optics that remained fixated on him. Those kliks told him that he knew he’d just spoken too soon when the toy inside him literally grew.

Jazz gasped as the spike increased in size to be a little thicker than Prowl’s girth and slightly longer. He curled into himself as the toy reached deep into his gestation chamber but stopped before nudging the back.

Jazz groaned as the spike stretched him. It was painful at first from the initial stretch but became bearable soon enough.

“Wha’ is this?” He questioned visor flashing to the two now hovering over him.

“A little present,” Prowl answered as he stroked Jazz’s cheek, “You won’t be able to fit both of us without a little help.”

Jazz whimpered at the implication and squeezed his legs together as he felt the toy pulse soothing waves through his valve, “...H-how long will it have to stay in?”

Prowl glanced to Soundwave, “Time: dependent on Jazz. Couple of joors, at most.”

“Joors?!” Jazz all but cried out when the toy expanded again. He yelped at the burn when White digits moved to fondle his entrance.

“We’ll need to keep you properly lubricated to avoid tearing,” Prowl spoke up as he brushed a generous amount of lubricant between Jazz’s legs.

Jazz whimpered at the sensation and curled into Prowl’s side and squeezed his servo between his legs, “Quite a way with words there, Prowler.”

“Cautious,” Soundwave supplied gently as he stroked a dark hip.

Jazz grunted and grabbed Prowl’s favorite pillow and hugged it to his chest and laid back against another. He grumbled to himself as he spread his legs to give his mates access.

He felt discomfort every time the toy enlarged, though brief, it was still a bit painful.

“You two better make it worth it,” Jazz pouted as the two moved closer.

—

Jazz had stopped feeling it after the second joor and had since closed his panel over the toy so he could move around their apartment. 

In the beginning he had moments where he’d collapse from the toys expansion but as of now he no longer felt any pain and the toy hadn’t grown anymore. It still brushed the back of his valve lining where he would need to lean against a wall for support but otherwise he was dealing. 

Prowl and Soundwave on the other servo had watched him with rapt attention in the beginning that later shifted to mere sneaking glances.

Jazz made a show of swinging his hips just to make them twitch because they knew they weren’t getting any till Jazz removed his panel. He knew Prowl could tell him to remove it but he also knew that Prowl had a great deal of patience and that Jazz would fold before he did.

Like clockwork, when evening came, Jazz went back to their berthroom and upon his mates arrival, had himself sprawled nicely on the berth.

Red visor brightened and sensory panels hiked up as they approached his supine form.

“So, who’s first?” Jazz questioned with a smirk as he drew one leg up close to his chest.

Prowl’s engine revved as he shot a glance to Soundwave. With an unspoken signal, the blue mech moved forward and came to sit to the side of the smaller visored mech.

Battlemask retracted as he leant forward to give Jazz a kiss that was warmly returned.

Jazz didn’t rush him as he took his time to re-explore his partner’s frame, as he was usually just an observer.

Soundwave smiles as Jazz sighed at the attentions he was giving him. Servos wandered over the lithe unarmored abdomen and dragged down to his pelvis struts.

Both of Jazz’s panels were still closed, which was most likely because the smaller wanted Soundwave to work him up to that point. Jazz never gave anything freely without a bit of work on the other party’s side.

Soundwave moves his mouth down to Jazz’s chest seam and ran his derma over the mechs protoform. He sucked and kissed his way down to Jazz’s spike panel that would probably remain closed. The blue mech was quite surprised when the cover slid aside to let the small mechs spike poke out slightly.

Soundwave took the offer for what it was and shifted his attention to getting that spike to pressurize.

Jazz gasped and arched as the blue mech wrapped his derma around his equipment. He felt Prowl shift to the berth and replace the wall with his frame.

Prowl stroked Jazz’s chest over where his spark would be while Soundwave worked between his legs.

Jazz tilted his helm back and vented warm air across Prowl’s neck. He knew that always turned Prowl’s fans.

He moved one servo to the back of Soundwave’s head while his other servo snaked back to scratch the bottom of one of Prowl’s doorwings.

The wing shifted from his grasp followed by the rumble of a pursuit engine.

Jazz’s grin cut off into a moan as Soundwave nipped at his spike, pushing him into an unexpected overload. Electricity washed over his partners and he could feel the minute tremble from their frames.

Soundwave wiped his mouth clean and coaxed Jazz’s spike back into its housing before he moved down to the open valve panel, the panel having opened during Jazz’s overload without conscious thought.

The blue mech spread Jazz’s legs further apart as he took in the glistening valve still stretched by the toy locked inside. Jazz trembled at the scrutiny when Prowl moved a servo between his legs to tap at the toy, sending a jolt through his array.

Jazz grit his denta and sunk his claws into Prowl’s arm. If he could have reached Soundwave the other would have experienced the same as he clawed the berth padding with his free servo, “Ah’m tired of ya teasin’.”

Prowl shared a look with Soundwave and seemed to come to an agreement as the blue mech worked to remove the toy.

Jazz hissed and curled into himself as it was removed, its ridges rubbed his valve lining in all the right ways. His claws unconsciously clenched around Prowl’s arm though the Praxian didn’t seem to mind even as he drew energon.

Soundwave pulled the toy free, lubricant still connected it to the small frame but the blue mech ignored it as he put it aside. He met Prowl’s optics for the next step and soon were rearranging Jazz to lay back against Prowl with his legs spread to either side of Prowl’s own.

Jazz startled when Prowl’s spike pressurized from between his legs. He could run his valve along it they were so close if he wanted. He shifted back over Prowl’s chest as he reached down to take Prowl’s length in his servos before he directed it to his entrance.

Blue servos joined his own to better direct his motions. He twitched at the first brush as Prowl slid home, his ridges and plates brushed still over-sensitive equipment. Unlike usual though, he didn’t feel full thanks to the stretching from the toy. 

Jazz actually whimpered, needing something else to help fill him when blue servos grabbed his hips and pulled him down just enough so Prowl’s spike kept his valve open. He panted as Prowl’s ridges brushed and ground into his lining when another spike suddenly joined his.

It wasn’t until Soundwave had hilted when Jazz fell the stretch and fullness he’d been missing.

With a silent signal over Jazz’s helm, they both started moving. One would slide in while the other would slide out. The motions had Jazz panting between them and attempting to roll his hips which was difficult when there were two mechs to be in sync with.

The preparation that had been made to get him to this point had potentially worked against them as Jazz found himself close to overload faster than normal. He felt overfull with the two above average spikes thrusting into him from two different angles, brushing all of his nodes.

He arched high and brushed Soundwave’s chest as he shouted out in overload. His partners froze as his valve squeezed them both, triggering their own overloads. Twin groans mirrored his own shout followed by the warm sensation of their transfluid filling him. 

Jazz gasped and groaned at the extra feeling of fullness before he had them both pull out to give him some relief. Silver transfluid spilled out mixed with his own lubricants had Jazz cringing at the odd sensation.

He hissed and panted as he lay on the berth with a mate on either side of him. One stroked his belly while the other moved to clean him up.

“You did wonderfully,” Prowl praised as he leant in to capture Jazz’s lips with his own. He received a wash of warmth from Soundwave through his field and a kiss to his belly from the visored mech.

He flushed at the attention and brushed his servos over his mates helms in return. “Pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to walk for a bit,” Jazz half joked as he felt more fluid seep out when he shifted his hips.

“Luckily you won’t need to be walking anytime soon,” Prowl remarked as he made himself comfortable and waited for Soundwave to finish up. Soundwave had swiftly joined them once done and prepared for recharge by bracketing Jazz in from his other side.

Jazz sighed as he was surrounded by warmth and lulled into recharge with Prowl’s arm over his shoulder and Soundwave’s over his hip.


End file.
